Turning the Tables
by MythicalProse
Summary: What if Makayla left for three years, leaving the Kings alone with her father and a friends of hers on Kinkow. What if, in her abscence, Brady decided to learn how to fight and became a true King, dragging Boomer along with him. What if? This is what if.
1. Chapter 1

Pair of Kings: Turning the Tables

_A Pair of Kings Fanfiction_

_July 17__th__, 12:35 AM Third Person_

_King Brady Duke- 15, King Boomer Duke-15, Mikayla Makoola-15_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Far away from the comforts of civilization, the island of Kinkow was bustling with activity. The few thousand men, women and children that inhabited the smallish island were all awake and active, running around the island with gusto unmatched anywhere else in the world. Women were busy in their homes, cleaning and cooking and watching over their children, or shopping in the different markets that were scattered around the light spiral. Men were tucked away in shops, building or renovating goods, and carving weapons and decorations of metal and wood. Children were running around the island laughing, playing and screaming in the way all children do. Teens were roaming in clusters, whispering and giggling about the latest gossip. Many were lying on the beach tanning, surfing, or swimming in the water.

High above the coast, situated on the peak of the mountain of the light spiral sat the Royal Castle. It spiral pattern mirrored that of the island perfectly, complete with the towers that served as its mountains. Guards and employees were scattered around the grounds. High up upon the tallest tower the Twin Kings, Brady and Boomer, were lounging in their shared suite, drinking milk out of coconuts and snacking on various fruits from a silver platter. The sharp _crack _of pool ball against pool ball rang through the rather large room, accompanied by various shouts of victory interspersed with moans of defeat.

"Hah! I got you now, Boomer! Watch this!" Brady plucked the pool stick from his brother's hands and took a shot at the last solid ball on the table. He missed. The cue ball ricocheted off the bouncer and into Boomers last two stripes, knocking them into a pocket, before running into the eight ball and following it into the pocket on the opposite side of the table. Boomer, who was staring dejectedly at the table, doubled over in laughter. He was laughing so hard that only the support of the Billiard Table he was leaning on kept him upright.

"Aw, man! I was so going to win that time!"

"Brady, brother, the only way you were going to win was if you were the only one playing!"

"Shut up, Boomer!" Brady snapped back at his brother, a scowl taking over his formerly downbeat expression. Boomer grinned slyly back in response.

"Aw, but Brady, it was so true, and you know it." Brady glanced over at his smug brother, and stated, "I never denied it, and I only told you to shut up."  
>That was the last straw for the dark-skinned twin, and he slumped to the ground in a fit of laughter.<p>

Still laughing Boomer managed to stutter out, "You didn't even deny it! Oh my God, Brady, that's sad!" Brady had the grace to look sheepish, and crumpled onto his bed with a sigh. When Mikayla entered the room five minutes later she found one twin gasping for breath of the room floor, and the other staring dejectedly at the room ceiling. She decided it would be better not to ask.

"My Kings?" Brady jumped up off the bed and landed with a soft _thud_ on the stone floor where he lay groaning in pain and rubbing the back of his head. Boomer, who had recently regained his wind, sat up at the same time as his brother and a chorus of 'What' broke through the silence.

"My Kings, I have something to tell you…"

"You have finally decided that I am the perfect man for you and want to know if I will go out with you." Brady interjected, looking hopeful. Mikayla shot him a disgusted look.

"No, Brady that is not what I was going to say. I am leaving for my Uncle's house tomorrow. One of my friends will be taking over for me while I am gone."

"Ohh, is she hot?" Boomer asked. Mikayla sighed, and shook her head.

"You know, I just won't answer that. Her name is Chloe, and she trained with me when my father was teaching me to fight, so **don't** go getting any ideas; either one of you." She was turning to walk out of the room when Brady said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Just how long will you be gone?"

She swore under her breath and turned around slowly. When she was facing the two she took a deep breath. "I will be gone three years…"

Brady recoiled in shock. "Three years! What will you be doing for **three years**?"

"My Father is only a Martial Arts and Blades Master, so I am going to my Uncle to learn the art of Long Distance Warfare. You know, Bow and Arrows, Darts, the Javelin…"

"And that is going to take you three years! Mikayla, why can't he just come here?"

"If he came here it would take longer. The fastest way for me to learn how to use these is for me to go to him. Then I will have every hour of every day for three whole years to get these down. And besides, this was planned before you guys were brought here, and neither I nor my father is going to change it just because you came."

"Mikayla…"

"I have to go pack. Goodbye Brady, Boomer." She spun on her heel and marched out the door. Within seconds, she was gone.

"'Bye Mikayla…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_July 18__th__, 9:35 AM Mikayla_

The next morning found me at the docks, a pile of bags next to me and my sword swung diagonally across my back. My father stood next to me, his hand clasped on my shoulder with his eyes fixed on the approaching boat. I had heard the footsteps approaching from behind me, but I paid no attention to them, figuring it was just another dockworker come to double-check the knots that tied the ships to the port or something. Quite a few of those had come by. So imagine my shock when a familiar voice broke the silence that had reigned between my father and me for the last half-a-hour.

"Mikayla, can I talk to you?"

"Brady! Of course," I turned to look at my father, who was still staring out into the horizon, "I will be right back, Dad." He nodded in response, and I turned and walked over to the boy king.

"What are you doing up this early? You are never awake until noon at least." Brady shifted, and turned to look at me. I was surprised by what I saw there. Sadness, caring, love…. Love?

"I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all. Mind if I stay until you leave?" I was still speechless, so I resorted to nodding my acceptance. Together we walked back over to my father, who glanced over at us and raised an eyebrow. Brady met his gaze, and they nodded to each other. Confused, I just turned and looked at the approaching ship. For the next forty-five minutes we stood in silence, staring out into the ocean.

When the ship docked two men disembarked and loaded my bags, and as they retreated back onto the ship Uncle appeared and motioned for me to board as well. I had stepped forward with every intention to do so when a hand slipped into mine, tugging me backwards. I glanced down in surprise, and half-turned to look at Brady.

He whispered, "I'm going to miss you, 'Kayla."

"I'm going to miss you too, Brady." Before I could let go he pulled me into a hug; one I surprised myself by returning. I leaned into his embrace and snaked my arms around his stomache. Affection coursed through me, followed by a pang of sadness. I was really going to miss him while I was gone, and Boomer and Chloe too. They might be annoying at times, and Boomer and Brady might act like stupid teenage boys, but they were my friends. I sighed and pulled away, whispering, "I really have to go now, Brady." I pulled away slowly, regretfully, and turned to leave. As I boarded I called out over my shoulder, "Dad, please make sure they don't kill themselves while I am gone. And for Gods sake, don't do anything stupid. Any of you."

When I boarded the ship, I didn't look back. I walked straight into the cabin I knew to be mine. Looking back wouldn't do any good, it would only make my leaving hurt more than it already did. As I crashed down on my bed, the boat sailed away from the only home I had ever known. The only comfort I got was the thought that my father, Brady and Chloe would be waiting for me when I got back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_July 18__th__, 9:00 AM Brady_

The alarm I set on my phone went off right on time, making me groan and roll over in discomfort. As it continued to ring my eyes shot open, and I carefully climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake my brother up as I got dressed and creped out the door, closing it quietly behind me. I got a few odd looks as I walked through the halls, probably because I was awake before noon, and I was I _never_ awake before noon. I simply nodded at their senders and continued on my way. I made it outside at 9:11, and began to carefully dodge the guards as I made my way across the grounds and to the path that led down to the city.

I actually knew the island pretty well, well enough to navigate it on my own. Boomer and I wandered enough to have it down. The difference between us was I actually paid attention to my surroundings, at times, and he doesn't. I only pretend not to know where I am going because I like watching Mikayla as she walked, and she was pretty hot when she was mad. The clumsiness, however, was not one of the things I pretended to be. That was all to real, so I as I made my way down the incline that made up the trail I had more than my fair share of slips and stumbles. Somehow, I managed to keep from hitting the ground, and escaped the path unscathed.

Finally, I emerged out of the forest and walked into the slightly congested streets of Kinkow's closest town and the keeper of the only dock on this side of the island. It was impossible for me to go unseen here, so I was stopped more than once to shake someone's hand and say hello to children. I didn't mind, really, because the kids _were _cute, and very sweet. Even the parents and other adults seemed to like me, or at least tolerate me, despite the many misfortunes I had brought upon their home with Boomer. A small smile of gratefulness stretched across my face; I couldn't believe they still loved us, they were so loyal. At that moment I decided that they deserved more than we gave them, they deserved real kings. They deserved Kings that were willing to lay their lives on the line for their people, kings that could ride into battle and emerge unscathed and victorious, someone who could run their kingdom and actually do it right. I would be that King. I needed to be that king. I would make them love me.

I made it to the docks and scanned the horizon, trying to spot the hulking form of Mason or the slighter, yet just as dangerous form of Mikayla. It took me a moment but I eventually spotted both, and quickly made my way over to where they were standing. Mikayla was leaning against a post at the end of the dock, staring out into the ocean at an approaching ship. She was wearing jean shorts and a white blouse, with her machete swung across her back.

They were quiet, and I stood behind them for a moment; reluctant to break the silence that had fallen between the two. It didn't take long for me to get uncomfortable to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore, so I spoke out softly.

"Mikayla, can I talk to you?"

She turned around, and her expression insinuated that she was startled. "Brady! Of course." Yep, definitely startled; I rocked on my heels as she turned around again and whispered to her father, who nodded in response to whatever she said. Then she turned around and walked over to me. I stayed silent as she approached.

"What are you doing up this early? You are never awake until noon at least." Guess I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all. Mind if I stay until you leave?" She stared at me for a second, and nodded. She turned, and together we walked over to Mason, who looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I met his gaze, and an understanding passed between us. I felt Mikayla shift to face the ocean, and did the same. We stood there in silence for about forty-five minutes until the boat that was approaching docked. Two men disembarked and picked up her bags, before walking back onto the ship. An older man, who looked scarily like Mason, her Uncle I hope, waved at her and she made to follow the two men onboard. Feeling brave, I reached out and grabbed her hand before she walked too far, giving it a slight tug to catch her attention. She turned around, her eyes questioning as they met mine.

"I am going to miss you, 'Kayla." I whispered. I wasn't quite sure where I got the nickname, but it fit her. I was surprised when she answered me, and whispered, "I'm going to miss you to, Brady." Happiness coursed through me, and I did what felt right, I hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and her head rested on my chest, and she stayed there for a few seconds. But all good things must come to an end, and so a few seconds later she pulled away.

"I really have to go now, Brady." She pulled her hand out of mine before turning away and striding towards the ship. A few feet away she called out over her shoulder, "Dad, please make sure they don't kill themselves while I am gone. And for Gods sake, don't do anything stupid. All three of you."

I smiled softly, and my eyes trailed her boarded and made her way into one of the cabins, disappearing from view. A large hand fell down upon my shoulder, gripping it firmly. I looked over my shoulder to see Mason, his expression solemn as he looked down at me.

"You love her, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I confirmed it anyway.

"I do, sir."

He smiled down at me. Well, not smiled so much as grinned wryly. "Well then, you will need to be able to match, if not best her in a fight if you expect her to date you."

"Well, sir. I was hoping you could help me with that. Mason, would you teach me how to fight the way my father fought?"

"I can do that, Brady. But are you willing to put in the effort to become the best warrior you can be?"

"I will do more than that, Mason. I want to learn how to do more than just fight. I want to be the best King I could possibly be. I want to learn, Mason."

His face cracked in a smile. "Well then, we had better get started. You two have a lot to learn."

"Us two, Mason?"

"Well, Boomer had better get ready to get his ass whooped into shape. If I am going to be teaching you, I am going to teach him, too. You two are a package deal, can't get one without the other, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Boomer isn't going to like that, Mason. I may be lazy, but physical exercise doesn't bother me, I am actually pretty fit. Boomer, on the other hand, loathes it."

"Well, I am sorry he feels that way, but he isn't going to get away from me, not matter how hard he tries. Besides, I am going to be having you two do more than just train to fight; I am going to train you to rule. Depending on your weaknesses, you will each spend a certain amount of time with tutors and with me."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Three Years Later §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_May 14__th__, 7:43 AM Mikayla_

_King Brady Duke- 18, King Boomer Duke-18, Mikalya Makoola-17_

It was early, I knew that much, but I didn't know just how early it was. All I knew was that I was leaving today, going back to Kinkow, and that I couldn't sleep any more. I was too restless, anxious, excited, and a whole other boatload of emotions to sleep another wink. By eight the balloon would be here to take me back to the village, and from there it was only a forty-five minute hike (because of my luggage) up to the castle. Home, that sounded all to perfect to me. I love my Uncle, don't get me wrong, but three years on a secluded island with him, and being the only other person within a three day hike, made me tire of him quickly. I was ready to leave within a month of arriving. To tell the truth, I missed my friends a lot more than I believed I would. And the people I thought that I was close to, I tended to miss the least, with the exception of Chloe, of course. Chloe, Boomer, Brady…. I would have killed to see them just once. Brady in particular surprised me, I never in a million years thought that I would miss him the way I did. He rivaled Chloe on that account.

A _whoosh_ of air caught my attention, and I spun around and sprinted towards the nearby clearing where I knew the balloon would land. Sure enough it was sitting right there, and the guard pilot it was busy loading my bags and stacking them on the far wall of the wicker basket. They were heavy, with weaponry, both old and new, so we would have to be careful while flying or we will flip the basket. Movement on the far side of the balloon caught my attention, and my hand inched towards the light, blackwood bow on my back. I caught a glimpse of green eyes, and a flash of amber hair whirled into my sight. A cry of, "Mikayla!" rang across the clearing and I I dropped my bow immediately, running towards the girl who was currently rounding the wooden basket of the balloon. I knew that voice!

"Chloe! Oh my GOD! You have no idea how good it is to see you!" Chloe rocketed around the balloon and tackled me in a hug, one that I happily returned.

"I missed you so much! It has been the longest three years ever! It has been sooo boring with you gone," she released me, and took a step back, scanning me. "You look good. Wow, your Uncle really pushed you, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't have a moment of rest. When I wasn't practicing, I was learning something new, and when I wasn't doing either of those I was eating or sleeping." I laughed, "Although, it was probably for the best. It kept me from missing you guys too much."

"Come on, we have got to go. We will be leaving any minute, and we want to make it back by eight."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I laughed, as she dragged me aboard the balloon. She walked over to guard, still dragging me behind her, and told him to take off at will. Five minutes later we were in the air, flying towards Kinkow. Towards home.

"So, what happened while I was gone? Anything important?"

"Well, umm, I am kind of… Well, Boomer and I are… Boomer and I are going out…"

I started, choking on the water I was drinking. I dropped the bottle and stared at her with wide eyes. "You and… and Boomer! For how long?"

"About nine months. He was flirting with me since about a week after you left, though."

"Why would you go out with him?"

She glanced over at me, a grin spreading across her face. "They have changed since you left, Mikayla. They are so much, well, more."

"More what?"

"More everything, I will be surprised if you recognize them right away."

I smiled and shook my head, " That sounds like him. I am surprised that Brady didn't join him. But why would you go out with him? He isn't your type, too immature and lazy for you."

"Mikayla, they have lines of girls coming up to the castle and begging the two to go out with them. And, some of the girls are actually hot! They have changed since you left. Since the day you left, Mason has been training Brady in the art of warfare, and a week later Boomer was pulled into the picture as well. When they weren't training, the two were with scholars and learning all about the history of Kinkow, Politics, the neighboring kingdoms histories, and English and Literature. They barely got any rest until about a month ago, when they had learned all that was possible to learn about the subjects. All though, to tell the truth, I think they have started covering botany and zoology on their own, because they are in the library with books about them all the time. I think Brady may even be going into anatomy and anthropology to help with his fighting techniques."

I gaped at her, my mind refusing to believe what I was hearing. I was, quite literally, frozen in shock. A few seconds later, when I mustered up enough of my wit to speak, I managed to choke out, "you mean to tell me the two willingly learned something important and payed attention? And that both of them got up off their lazy asses to learn how to fight from my **father!** And that they have women _throwing themselves at them?_'

Chloe tilted her head and stared up at the cloudy sky with contemplative eyes. "Well, I guess that _is_ a little hard to believe, if you havnt actually seen or spoken to them the whole time, or watched them change like they did. Well, it doesn't matter; you will see when you get there. Oh, and before I forget, you have a surprise waiting for you when you get back."

I eyed her with suspicion, "Surprise? From whom?"

A grin spread across her face, "Well, from the kings. Brady, if you want to be specific." I allowed my head to loll back onto the basket edge. A sigh escaped my lips, "Well, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Don't worry, it isn't anything stupid." Again, I eyed her.

"It isn't a song, is it?"

She shook her head, a grin still in place. "Nope, but you are happening to come home on one of the two days each month he plays a concert on. You seemed to be lucky, today." I smiled a little, I really did miss this; the bickering, the closeness, the happiness that comes for being with a friend, especially one your own age and gender. I laughed a little before stretching out across the basket and leaning against her, bumping her shoulder with mine. I closed my eyes and relaxed, grinning again when she returned the favor. " I guess I am, Chloe. You know, I am tired, and we have another six hours before we get back to Kinkow, what do you say about taking a nap?"

"A nap sounds superb, 'Kayla. I am actually pretty tired myself. Leonis, wake us up when we land, will you? And for both our sakes land in some secluded clearing near the castle, neither of us waant to deal with the cooing boys, nor do we want to get mobbed by ecstatic villagers."

" Yes, miss Chloe. It is good to have you back, Mikayla."

I yawned, and murmured sleepily, "It's good to be back, Leonis…." Then I drifted off into a light sleep.

…...

I don't know exactly how long I was asleep; all I know was that by the time I was woken up, we had already landed, so it must have been at least six hours. Chloe must have woken up already, because I heard her whispering with someone off to my left. A rather large, calloused hand settled onto my shoulder, and I stiffened.

"Come on, Mikayla, you have to get up. I know you are awake, I saw you move." The voice was deep, obviously male, and oddly familiar, though I don't recognize it. I must at least know its owner, or he wouldn't dare to touch me, and none of the guards would dare to touch me anyway. It was definitely not my father in any case. That effectively cuts out over three fourths of the island. That only leaves Boomer, Brady, and about eight other guys who had yet to hit puberty when I left. I glance at the hand told me that the owner was dark skinned, and that only leave one person.

"Boomer? Is that you?" An echoing laugh escaped from the man, and I could tell he was smiling. I heard Chloe say to him, "See, I told you she would recognize you. It took her less than a minute. You lost the bet, Boom, and you know what that means…" Her voice trailed off suggestively, and I shuddered. She may be my best friend, but I do not need to know about her sex life.

"Chloe, please hut up. I don't need to hear that." She laughed, and I knew that if I looked at her she would be grinning cheekily at me.

"Welcome back, Mikayla. It is good to see you again." I quickly stood up and hugged him, "Its good to see you again, too, Boomer." I pulled away, but not before Chloe could make a playful remark about me trying to steal her boyfriend. I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed, telling her she could keep him. When I faced him again I looked him over quickly, pleasantly surprised to find that he was indeed in shape, and that he was carrying a sword. He towered over me now, at least six foot, and _he had muscle!_ I knew that Brady did, but Boomer was always chubby. I smiled up at him, "Well, Chloe wasn't kidding. My dad really did a number on you two, didn't he?"

Boomer laughed and shook his head, "Wait until you see Brady. I am pretty good with the sword, good enough to beat all the guard, but I don't stand a chance against him or Mason. Brady has Mastered the sword, and the knives, and pretty much anything else Mason taught us. He can actually beat your Father; whenever they fight, a crowd gathers around them to watch. You know that Brady started up the Kinkow Tournament again? Every first Saturday each month, he takes on anyone who wants to try and beat him. No one ever wins, but it is funny to watch them try."

I blinked in surprise and looked over at Chloe, who looked smug. I shook my head, and spoke softly, "I am sorry I doubted you Chloe, I guess I owe you something now don't I?" She pumped her fist in the air, screaming **YES!** So loud that I am sure the whole island heard her. As soon as the echo stopped she bragged about winning two bets on the same day, and turned to walk towards the Castle. We had landed about a half-mile away, so it wouldn't take long to get back. I turned to grab my bags, only to find them already gone, so instead I picked up my bow and quiver and slung them across my back again, and attached my machete to my hip. I glanced over at Boomer, who was admiring the bow, and yelled, "Race you back, bet I can beat you two to the castle!" A shriek of challenge sounded ahead of us, and I took off after Chloe. She had a head start, but I was always faster than her. I remembered her saying that she was faster than Boomer in a letter, so I wasn't even worried about him. I was going to win this time! Then she would owe me a new Ipod.

I skidded to a stop in the castle courtyard, panting and gasping for breath. A few seconds later Chloe slid to a stop next to me, and Boomer behind her. She wheezed, and leaned on me for support. I yelled in indignation and slumped to the grassy ground, where Chloe promptly fell on top of me.

"See, no one has, uh, given me that much, of, a challenge, in THREE, YEARS. I am, out, of, shape." She gasped. I pushed her off of me, and she slumped onto the grass next me. "Well then, I guess, we are, going, to, have too, do that, more, often." I rolled onto my knees and sat up, leaving poor Chloe in a panting pile next to me. With my wind back, I managed to look at a laughing Boomer. He looked about to fall over he was laughing so hard. Wow, never thought I would really see a ROTFL moment from him. Chloe stood up and slapped him across the head, and he hit the ground with a **thud**. When he stood up he was no longer laughing. I was standing next to Chloe, laughing with her about his gob smacked expression when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I immediately stopped laughing. Chloe and Boomer were watching me carefully, for some reason. My hand inched towards my machete at my left hip. I gripped the hilt, and waited.

"Well, what have we here?" Great, another guessing game. Again, I didn't recognize the voice, but it sparked something in my memory and in my heart. I ignored that. The guy, whoever he was, had gone too far by hugging my waist. I unsheathed my machete, and stabbed behind me. The man jumped back, and I spun around and slashed diagonally across his chest. The man was tall, I noticed, but I was fast. The strike should have put him out of commission, but somehow he managed to unsheathe his own sword and blocked my attack. I spun to the side, feinting up and his head, and switching direction at the last second. My blow grazed his leg as he jumped, and before I knew what was happening I was parrying another blow from him. I slid to the side to dodge another, extending my sword to black any other incoming blows, and leapt to my feet about five strides away. I lunged at him and made an uppercut towards his shoulder, intending to sever the muscles and leave him helpless. Not many can wield a sword with both hands. To my dismay he blocked the blow by catching my blade on his hilt in a small, thin cut with a curved blockade to prevent the opponent form retrieving their sword. My blade went in perfectly and got snagged on the blockade when I tried to release it. With a flick of his wrist, my machete was sailing through the air and landed, quivering in the grass ten feet away. I stood, shocked, staring at my weapon. I gasped when the tip of a blade was pressed to the skin of my throat.

"Now, 'Kayla, is that any way to treat an old friend?" I recognized the voice now, and when he pulled the blade away and I heard the _shiiing_ of a blade being sheathed I spun around and slammed my palm onto his chest. He didn't move, he only grinned down at me. "Brady! Why did you do that! You knew how I would react!"

"I was bored."

"You were **bored!"**

"Yep; I spent the last two hours setting up for the concert, and now that we are done, I was bored. I saw you land, and thought I would be fun to come say hello. I thought you would look before you attacked, though." I laughed, and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. He pulled me against him, and I whispered in his ear, "I missed you to, Brady." We stood there for a moment, just enjoying it. I pulled away about a minute later, and hit in the chest one more time.

"Thanks, I was already tired from racing Chloe, but now I am exhausted."

"Aww, is Mikayla tired?" He cooed. I glared up at him.

"Yes, she is. Sleeping on a balloon isn't exactly restful. I spent more time awake than I did asleep. It doesn't help I got absolutely none last night, either."

From behind me Chloe called out, "Yeah, but at least you won! By the way, nice fight." I stuck my tongue out at her again, and she grinned cheekily at me, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Boomer looked about to die from mirth. I opened my mouth to ask what, exactly, was so funny, but before I could say anything I was swept off my feet, literally. Brady had picked me up, and I was too stunned to do anything about it. He turned away from the others, and started walking towards the castle. All the while I just gaped up at him; he really had some nerve, doing this. If my dad caught him, he would be dead. He always was protective of me. We were halfway to my room when my father stepped out of a room and caught sight of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, I relaize that it has been a while since I last updated... A LONG while, and I am sincerely sorry for that. School has started for me, and I lost my USB, which had all the chapters on it. I am currently trying to juggle two stories, *winces*, harder than I thought... Anyway, it is a little short on my standards, but I dont have much time left on my computer so I decided to post it tonight. More will be out tommorow. Again, I am really sorry! It wont happen again._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Part One<p>

_Mikayla's PoV_

For a moment we all stood there, two parties all with one thought rolling through their minds: _Oh, my god oh, my god, oh, my god_. I had the absolute worst luck; I mean, first I get stuck with the immature, stupid and careless twins, and I crush on one despite my best efforts not to. Then, just when I was ready to actually accept him because was finally maturing I had to go to my Uncles for two years, where there are no truly sentient living creatures for miles around. But of course when I finally get back I fall even harder for the new Brady, and when I was finally having fun for the first time in over a year I get caught by my overprotective father. Oh, the joy!

"Father." I am sure I sounded cold, clipped even, but come on! I was just caught by my dad in a boys arm and I was enjoying it, and I am sure that I looked the part as well. His eyes were burning with an inner fire, sparking and twinkling in a way that I had never seen before. It worried me, it really did, because the only times that I saw a new expression on his face was when the twins did something _really_ bad.

"Brady, would you mind explaining all of _this_?" He waved his hand in a weird motion, a sort of circular wave that encompassed us and all of the surrounding area. To my surprise Brady didn't fidget, nor did he whimper, stutter or make any emotion-betraying move at all. He just stood there grinning at my father, looking him in the eyes.

"Why, what are you talking about? I am simply escorting the lady to her room." He smirked, the muscles of his chest rippling with silent laughter. I found myself enjoying the sensation, enjoying it very much. He was very muscular now, and I could feel them move with every breath, every motion. It was intoxicating.

"Please put my daughter down. Until the time comes that you complete the tradition you will not be allowed to touch my daughter so familiarly. Am I clear?" He sounded so serious, but Brady just started laughing. My father sighed, shook his head and began walking away from us. About three feet from us he paused, glancing back over his shoulder and calling out; "Make sure to remember that you have about an hour left before your show begins. Let Chloe and Boomer know that you three," his eyes locked with mine, and he smiled warmly. I smiled back. I missed him, I really did. "-will be staying on the balcony for, _safety_ reasons." He stressed safety, and Brady began snickering slightly, muttering something about crazy fan girls under his breath. I resolved to ask him about that later.

"So… where are we really going? We passed my room a while back."

"To your room; you have officially been moved. When Chloe came she insisted on a bigger suite, so we moved the tow of you into the second largest rooms in the castle, directly after my room and Boomers. We aren't sharing one anymore, either. We turned that into a game room instead." He grinned down at me and winked, "It's wicked, if you ask me. Or, of course, you can just ask Lanny. I don't think that kid has left the room since it was made." He chuckled, making me struggle to stay in place and not press into his chest.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. My eyes drifted closed, and I sank back into his chest, relaxed for the first time in, well, in two years. As my eyes drifted so did my mind and I found myself thinking about things I never thought about before. Like how good he smelled, like the ocean and the sharp tang of the jungle. I thought about how beautiful his eyes are; a deep, rich earthy color that glittered with power and knowledge and newfound confidence. As more and more thoughts ran through my eyes and I slowly drifted into a doze in his arms, the warmth and safety becoming too much for my exhausted body.

_Brady's PoV_

I felt the change as she slipped in my arms, leaning back against the planes of my chest and curling up there, her breaths slowing until they came at slow, peaceful intervals. She was sleeping; or, if not sleeping, she was resting, dozing. I heard her sigh, felt her turned her face into my neck and nuzzle my neck. All the breath left my lungs at once, rushing out in a single fell swoop. I held my breath, loath to end the moment.

We were approaching her door, and by now it was painfully obvious that she was asleep. Her fingers were splayed across my chest, curled slightly into the fabric. I stepped into the room, carefully pulling the door shut behind me with the palm of my hand. I heard the soft click of the lock settling as I padded across the carpeted floor to her bed. It was hard to set her down, what with my shirt and her fingers being practically sown together. Well, and her face being tucked in the curve of my neck, ander body curled into mine in what would be a spooning position in we were lying down.

After about five minutes of gently persuasion (without waking her up, of course) I managed to get it to the pont that I could slide her down unto her bed and pull the covers over her. I made sure to flick off the lights and pull the blinds closed as I left, but I kept the balcony door wide open. It had a view of the courtyard, where I would be playing tonight. That way as soon as the concert started she would wake, if she wished to, and she could watch and listen. I would, after all, be singing a few love songs. Maybe just one or two, but I knew who they were for and who they were about, even if all the fan girls don't.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**_Well, here is the promised update! It isnt much longer then the other, only about twice its size, but this wasnt supposed to be a long chapter anyways. All it is is Brady's concert, and a little internal battle of 'Kayla's. A Brakayla chapter, basically._**

**_Wow, I didnt expect the number of reveiws that I got! I only thought I would receive two or three, not four or five! Or maybe it was six... _**

**_RzSpeeder-lol, no, it isnt just a songfic. I am just addicted to music! Expect to see alot of song references ;)_**

**_goodgirl21, QueenyLeAcH, and Finn-Marceline: Thanks! I appreciate that. I promise I wont update so sporadically anymore._**

**_007Stitch: Lol, thanks. It is good to hear that!_**

**_kittyhawk09: I meant it to be cute ;) I was in a good mood. Dont worry, your part will be coming in soon. Only a few more chapters. So, you seen Bleach yet?_**

**_***For anyone who knows the show, I am also writing a peice on Bleach. It is called The Dying Sun_. If you dont, look it up! Great show, especially for Anime***__**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Part Two-<p>

I don't know how long I was lost in the peaceful oblivion; all I knew was that when I woke I was better rested than I had felt in years. For once the heavy veil of exhaustion that had hung over me for as long as I could remember was gone, replaced with a pleasant buzz that I had never felt in my life. For a moment I simply lay in place, reveling in the complete and utter peace and the warmth of the blankets covering me.

The soft chords of music drifted into my room through the open balcony, and with a start I realized that it was what woke me up. For a moment I just lay in place and listened, reveling in the peace and the warmth of the blankets around me. Then the pace picked up, and I grinned as the crowd roared below. I recognized the opening immediately and I small smile spread across my face. I really like this song.

_Life in the city, yeah, it's all we've known_

_Concrete jungle's always been our home_

_But now all that's changed (now all that's changed)_

_It's getting really strange_

Somehow I had managed to untangle myself from the sheets and, after a quick look over I padded out onto the balcony. It was warm, thank god, so the shorts and spaghetti strap that I was wearing was enough to keep me for a while.

_Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon_

_Here comes the rain_

_But it aint a monsoon_

_It's just you and me (you and me) chasing our destiny_  
><em>whatever may come, whatever we find<em>

_I've got your back, and you've got mine_

My smile widened as I watched him; he seemed so happy. The villagers were obviously enjoying it as well, because they were jumping and screaming and singing right along.

_Live Like Kings, that would rule_

_A couple of thrones, yeah, that'd be cool_

_One thing's for sure, we'd always have fun_

_Living the life under the sun_

_Whatever crazy things this island brings_

_We're Living Like Kings_

I was leaning against the stone barrier now, just listening. My eyes were closed so as not to stare, because he looked good in that leather jacket. A breeze blew my hair back, carrying with it the music. The sudden flare startled me slightly, and I opened my eyes.

_Water all around me 360 degrees_

_You never know what's blowing in the breeze_

_Swimming in the seas (swimming in the seas)_

_Living in those trees_

_Brothers we've been, and brothers we'll be_

_Only thing that's changed is now we're royalty_

Brady was looking at me. I didn't realize that before; hopefully, he hadnt been looking long, because it would be embarrassing. He grinned up at me, and I sent a soft smile back at him in return. Then he was singing again, and the moment was gone.

_Live Like Kings, that would rule_

_A couple of thrones, yeah, that'd be cool_

_One thing's for sure, we'd always have fun_

_Living the life under the sun_

_Whatever crazy things this island brings_

_We're Living Like Kings_

The song died down, only for the band to pick up again, playing the opening chords to some song it didn't know.

"Alright, guys! You know the song! Let's go!"

_I'm not sure what this is between us,_  
><em>No matter what they say we've outgrown this place,<em>  
><em>And we got to get away!<em>  
><em>Cause I am now, the best crazy,<em>  
><em>And maybe we can live it all the night,<em>  
><em>Just say it!<em>  
><em>Cause I know what's on your mind!<em>

I didn't know this one, from anywhere, but the music was intoxicating. Before I knew what was going on I had made my way out of my room and into the castle corridor. To my surprise, I

_Maybe we should get away,_  
><em>Baby, we could leave this town together,<em>  
><em>Maybe we could make our ways,<em>  
><em>We could make it!<em>  
><em>Maybe we could get away,<em>  
><em>And we don't have to wait to start whatever,<em>  
><em>This could be our only chance,<em>  
><em>We should take it!<em>  
><em>Maybe we should get away!<em>

_No one said this gonna be easy,_  
><em>And believe me, I know what I want!<em>  
><em>Just take my hand!<em>  
><em>Don't... if I have to,<em>  
><em>Driving fast that they can't stop you,<em>  
><em>I know you're scared,<em>  
><em>It's nothing to be...<em>

I was still wandering the hallways, making my way out of the castle I knew so well. It should only take a few more moments before I was at the front entrance, then I could find Chloe and Boomer and stand with them. I didn't see them on any of the balconies.

_Maybe we should get away,_  
><em>Baby, we could leave this town together,<em>  
><em>Maybe we could find our place,<em>  
><em>We can make it!<em>  
><em>We gonna make it!<em>

The music was overpowering. It seemed to hit me as I stepped out of the door, envoloping me in a cloak of emotion. I heard some other teens start to whisper as I walked out, but I ignored them. They were probably just surprised I was back.

_Maybe we could get away,_  
><em>And we don't have to wait to start whatever,<em>  
><em>This could be our only chance,<em>  
><em>We should take it!<em>  
><em>Maybe we should get away!<em>

I spotted them off to the side, in the far corners of the courtyard. To my eternal gratitude they were not making out, or doing anything else that would most likely scar all the memories I have of my two friends. They were just leaning back against the wall, listening to the music with grins on their face. Chloe was also attempting to fend off two or three girls at the same time, but I am assuming that it didn't faze her. She was probably used to it

_Don't stop!_  
><em>Let the music move you!<em>  
><em>Don't stop!<em>  
><em>Let the rhythm run through you!<em>  
><em>Don't stop!<em>  
><em>Let the music move you!<em>  
><em>Don't stop!<em>  
><em>Let the rhythm take you!<em>

I snuck over, attempting to avoid all of the old fan boys that had somehow pinpointed my location and were currently stalking me… As I approached the three girls I cleared my throat, and they spun around to sneer at me. I simply raised an eyebrow and pointed behind me, making sure to put the dagger on my left hip in their view. With one last sneer and a longing glance at Boomer they scurried away, and the dark king sighed in relief.

_I know that she's coming,_  
><em>And we're going tonight,<em>

_I know that we're going and she's got to yell,_  
><em>Come on, pretty baby let's get up whole night, here!<em>

Free of any more pressing matters I let my eyes slide closed, concentrating on the song that reverberated around the courtyard. I felt Chloe sidle up beside me and lean against the wall and partially on me as well, but I didn't make any move to greet her. No, I was content where I was.

_Maybe we should get away,_  
><em>Baby, we could leave this town together,<em>  
><em>Maybe we could find our place,<em>  
><em>We can make it!<em>  
><em>We gonna make it!<em>  
><em>Maybe we could get away,<em>  
><em>And we don't have to wait to start whatever,<em>  
><em>This could be our only chance,<em>  
><em>We should take it!<em>  
><em>Maybe we should get away<em>

As the last of the music faded I opened my eyes, staring intently at the young man on the stage. He was looking over the crowd, his breath coming in slight pants. After a moment or two, when his breathing evened out, he began to speak again.

"These last two songs are new. I haven't had a chance to play them yet because I was waiting for the right time. Well, I guess now is one of the best." He glanced over at me and smirked. Fingers tapped his guitar strap, adjusting it, and he rolled his shoulders as the opening grew to a climax.

_I've been makin' my way downtown_  
><em>you've been waiting' for me to come get you<em>  
><em>I know just where you wanna go (I know)<em>  
><em>I love it when we're together<em>  
><em>you know that we could drive forever<em>  
><em>let's go to the place we only know<em>

I tilted my head, playing close attention to the lyrics. Was this going where I think it is?

_me and you we're gonna get away_  
><em>to see those city lights<em>  
><em>make our way through the promenade<em>  
><em>and we're gonna dance all night<em>  
><em>come on!<em>

My eyes narrowed.

_whose got your heart, got your heart baby_  
><em>whose got your heart, got your heart baby<em>  
><em>whose got your heart, got your heart baby tonight<em>  
><em>i've got your heart baby<em>

My breath caught in my throat. He wasn't… was he?

_i've been waitin' to see you again_  
><em>hopin' this time it will never end<em>  
><em>just call and say you wanna go<em>

Oh, he was. His smirk at the beginning should have told me that much. But, was it really about me? Was he really…? Or was it just a song?

_me and you gonna get away_  
><em>to see those city lights<em>  
><em>make our way through the promenade<em>  
><em>and we're gonna dance all night<em>  
><em>come on!<em>

_I got it, I got it_

_I can see you and me_  
><em>dancin' free under the glow<em>  
><em>take my hand it's our chance<em>  
><em>we'll never stop<em>  
><em>let's go<em>

He didn't glance my way so much as once during the whole song. My breath rushed out of my lungs in a sigh. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or disappointed… part of me… part of me _wants_ it to be about me. Part of me insists that it is too long, too late. He has moved on. But a piece of me, no matter how small, insists that just maybe… just _maybe_ he feels the same way.

_I opened my eyes_  
><em>I sat up in bed<em>  
><em>I'm thinking about this life<em>  
><em>And all those things you said<em>  
><em>I know that I messed things up last night<em>  
><em>I opened my door<em>  
><em>And too my surprise<em>  
><em>I could see so much love<em>  
><em>Mixed with fear in your eyes<em>

_You said you'd been worried for me all night_  
><em>And then you wrapped your arms so tight around my neck<em>  
><em>And then we ran to your car... you said<em>  
><em>"Baby we ain't comin' back<em>

_I was alone her but you found the way to me_  
><em>It took me so long but I think I'm starting to see<em>  
><em>That there's so much more to life... and this much I know is true<em>  
><em>That I'm empty her and all I want is you<em>  
><em>Yeah! Cause I'm empty her and all I want is you<em>  
><em>And when I was sick...<em>  
><em>Strapped to my bed<em>  
><em>All of these images were rushing through my head<em>  
><em>All my thoughts filtered back to you<em>  
><em>'Cause you were the one...who held my hand<em>  
><em>Who picked me up when I was face down in the sand<em>  
><em>I think that I own my life for you<em>  
><em>And then you wrapped your arms so tight around my neck<em>  
><em>And then we ran to your car... you said<em>  
><em>"Baby we ain't comin' back<em>

_I was alone her but you found the way to me_  
><em>It took me so long but I think I'm starting to see<em>  
><em>That there's so much more to life... and this much I know is true<em>  
><em>That I'm empty her and all I want is you<em>  
><em>Yeah! Cause I'm empty her and all I want is you<em>  
><em>I was alone you found me<em>  
><em>And made my spirit burn<em>  
><em>You gave me so much love<em>  
><em>Expecting nothing in return<em>  
><em>How could I do anything<em>  
><em>Before I grab a hold of you<em>  
><em>Before I grab a hold of you<em>  
><em>To say<em>

_I was alone her but you found the way to me_  
><em>It took me so long but I think I'm starting to see<em>  
><em>That there's so much more to life... and this much I know is true<em>  
><em>That I'm empty her and all I want is you<em>  
><em>Yeah! Cause I'm empty her and all I want is you<em>  
><em>Yeah...'cause I'm empty her and all I want, all I want is you<em>  
><em>'cause I'm empty her and all I want, all I want is you<em>  
><em>Yeah...'cause I'm empty her and all I want is you<em>

My mind was reeling. This couldn't be happening, could it? This wasn't happening, right? I was imagining it when I heard those songs relate to us. Of course I was… It isn't possible, not possible at all. He can't possibly like me. With all the girls he gets… he must have a girlfriend already. Yeah, those were about her, because I don't deserve him. I left him. He can't possibly like me.

The mantra kept playing over and over again in my head, a desperate attempt to convince myself. I knew even before I started that it wasn't going to work, and that I would convince myself, but I had to try right? I didn't notice Brady step off the stage, nor did I notice it when he snuck out into the courtyard through the main door. What I _did_ notice however was his arms wrap around by waist, and it made me jump in surprise.

"My, my, arent we jumpy today? Come on, I have something for you," His breath brushed across my ear, making me shudder. I followed blindly as he pulled away, releasing everything but my hand. As we made our way through the castle my mind kept jumping back to those songs, to the way it felt to have his arms around me. I felt… safe, secure, like nothing could touch me. He was so warm; I didn't notice quite how cold it had gotten until he had pulled away.

We came to a stop outside of what had to be his room. That much was obvious from the twin guitars sitting outside the doorway, with signs saying 'feel free to touch'. He opened the door, and pulled me into the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Songs: Living Like Kings<em>**

**_Get Away_**

**_Got Your Heart_**

**_Empty: All were by Mitchel Musso._**

**_Mwahahaha, cliff-hanger! What is the present, you ask? Well, that is for me to know and you to find out! Feel free to guess, in fact post any you have on a reveiw. If you are right, I will PM you and let you know! Good luck, guys. There is a hint in the first chapter._**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

**_Here it is, the third and final peice of CH 3. Sorry it took so long, and that it is so short, but I have been busy. I have been drafted for over half of the church functions that I did not sign up for, and between that and school I have a ppretty tight schedule. It would have been up yesterday but I live in Virginia and, well, guess what happened yesterday? I live pretty close to the epicenter but, sadly, my school isnt closed. :( *tear* probabaly because we arent a real school district... I swear we arent!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Part Three<p>

He stepped across the threshold of the doorway and into the room, his hand slipping out of mine as he did so. I hovered outside, unsure and a little uncomfortable with the current situation. When he realized I hadn't followed he turned to face me with worried eyes.

"Mikayla… are you okay?" He sounded so concerned, so sincere… I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah… Yeah, I am good. So, what do you want to give me?" He grinned and slipped his hand back into mine, tugging me lightly until I stepped across the threshold. He turned, his hand still in mine, and carefully picked his way across the room.

I looked around in awe and appreciation; what had to be at least four or five different classes of musical instruments were scattered around the room and all looked well used and worn down. In the far corner of the room, near the bed, was a drum set that shone in the lamp light; it was jade green in color, dazzling and beautiful to behold. In the opposite corner two electric guitars stood side by side. A bass and acoustic guitar stood on either side of his bed's headrest, leaning against the wooden frame. Posters of various bands and artists hung on his walls, scattered unevenly across the surface. Swords and spears and daggers and various other weapons hung in the little empty space left on the surface, or were resting in small and nearly inconceivable areas around the room, hidden from all but the most professional eyes. The walls were a deep grey in color, like the ocean on a cloudy day. His carpet was a deep blue, and his bed frame was made of a type of deep black wood that I had never seen before. The comforter was light grey, as was the couch and three chairs spread artfully across the room. A desk rested against the far wall, also black or dark brown in color.

I must have been staring for a while because Brady had put a hand on my upper arm and squeezed lightly to get my attention. "Hey, why don't you go sit on the couch," he tilted his head back slightly, indicating where the couch was, "I am going to go and get it." He grinned at me and laughed as I cast him a wary glance.

"I am not going to regret coming here, am I? It isn't going to be one of those weird love poems or a song or anything, is it? Because if it is just tell me now, and I will leave." Brady stepped forward and placed a hand under my chin, tilting my head up towards him. I met his eyes and saw amusement and a little hurt in his eyes. Instantly I felt a little bad, but his smirk and the twinkling of his eyes, that happiness that had taken over, it instantly canceled out any regret I had.

"Just stay and wait, okay? I promise that you are going to like it." Then he was gone, before I even had time to process it all. All I could focus on was his eyes; I could have drowned in them… My eyes trailed him as he retreated from the room and walked into a door I wasn't even aware had existed. As he disappeared into the shadowed room my breath rushed out of my lungs and I let my head fall forwards into my hands. God, what was happened to me? All I can think about is him… Brady this and Brady that and what would Brady do? Well, to be honest I had _never_ stopped thinking about him over the past three years, but it had only been what ifs then. What if I had actually accepted him, given him a chance… But now, now it was totally different. I had a chance, a real chance and I don't know what I am going to do about it.

I took a deep breath and sat up, leaning against the cushioned back of the couch and closing my eyes. The soft pad of footsteps from behind me, where Brady had disappeared to only minutes before, and I turned my head to the side until I could catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. A glint of metal caught my eye and my head turned to follow it. Then he stepped in front of me and my eyes were drawn fully to the weapon dangling from his left hand.

It was slightly arched, the blade curving to the left in a sort of crescent moon gradually. So gradually that by the time the end of the blade was reached there was only a slight cure, but the blade was wicked. It was made of a black iron, and a single vein of silver ran through its center, making the colors contrast and seem to pop to the naked eye. The hilt was made of mahogany wood, polished and heated as to be almost unbreakable. A pattern was etched into it, wings stretching out along the guard from the center strip of silver that split the sword in two. If I looked closely enough each individual feather glittered a different color in the sunlight, as if they had been tinted as the glaze was painted on. He held the sheath in the opposite hand; a brilliant sliver in color and inscribed with ancient Kinkowan runes. I looked up at Brady, awe and gratitude and question in my eyes.

"Well, if you are going to fight with us you cannot be using a machete all the time. Chloe already has one from Boomer, so I thought you should have one as well. I designed it, actually; I thought you would like the contrast. These," he moved just behind me, reaching around my body to trace the runes along the center of the sheath. "-mean Who is Like God, and your name is inscribed on the opposite side. That is what your name means, you know; and these," he shifted his stance and I took a sharp breath as his body pressed against my back. "-symbolize your connection to him. He created the humans, but the angels are his chosen people. Birds are also the only creatures made to reach the heaven, and as such they are holy, they are of God. I thought it fit, because you _are_ as agile as a bird, and as quick; not to mention as fierce. You are also Christian: I thought you would like it. Do you?"

His warm breath washed across the back of my neck and I had to fight to contain a shudder of pleasure. I gulped, something I prayed he couldn't feel. "Yes, yes Brady, I do like it. I love it, in fact. Thank you!" I spun around in his arms, wrapping my own around his chest and hugging him close. I felt him tighten his grip on me and I could have sworn he murmured something into my hair, but I couldn't tell for sure. It was too muffled. He pulled away a second later, much to my distaste.

"Hey, I know you are still tired. How about we head back to your room and hang this up? Then you can go back to bed. We have a long month ahead of us, if my assumptions are correct. Come on..." he gripped my hand again, gently leading me out of the room. I gripped the new sword, which I had yet to name, and hugged it to my chest. I followed behind him as he led us through the palace, walking at a languid pace. I risked a glance at my watch and my eyes went wide with surprise. Was it really one-thirty in the morning already?

"Here we are." Brady turned to face me and searched my face, most likely for permission to enter. I nodded, and he quietly opened the door. He stepped back, allowing me to enter first and followed me in, leaving the door ajar. I warm hand settled over mine and he weaved his fingers between my own until they gripped the sheathed sword before gently prying it from my grasp.

"Here, let me see that. We can just hang it up right over here…" He strode over to the east wall, where my bed was, and hung the beautiful weapon overtop of the headboard using a mounted stand that I didn't even know was there. Come to think of it there was _nothing _there earlier today. He took a step back and studied it, as if trying to decide if it was in the right place. Then, he turned away with a shrug and made his way back towards me, smiling warmly the whole time. He knelt in front of me and took my hand in his own, kissing my palm, before he rose.

"Goodnight, 'Kayla… I will see you in the morning, right?" It was more of a question than anything, so I nodded my acceptance. His smile softened and he bowed his head. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his cheek and hugged him one last time. He returned the gesture happily and brushed his lips across my brow.

"We train every morning at seven-thirty… You can join us if you wish." He pulled away, making his way towards the door. He paused at the frame and looked back, as if waiting for an answer. I smiled at him and murmured, "We'll see… I may not be awake by then." He nodded and then, with the soft rustle of fabric, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good, bad, horrible? I think the ending is a bit rushed but I couldnt think of anything else to add... Anyway, ow did you guys like the sword?<em>**

**_Lol, no propposals... Not yet at least XD_**

**_***This has been Un-Beta'ed the whole time I have been writing in. In search of a Beta with experiance.***_**


End file.
